


Нежданные дары

by bitari, fandom_Vampires_2020



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Consensual, Vampires, Winter Fandom Kombat, Winter Fandom Kombat 2020, вампиры, даб-кон, нон-кон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitari/pseuds/bitari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vampires_2020/pseuds/fandom_Vampires_2020
Summary: Вернувшись домой, Джерри находит у порога раненого Чарли
Relationships: Charley Brewster/Jerry Dandrige, Джерри Дандридж/Чарли Брюстер
Kudos: 11





	Нежданные дары

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unexpected Gifts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/826537) by [just_kiss_already](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_kiss_already/pseuds/just_kiss_already). 



> Таймлайн после знакомства с Джерри, но раньше дома Адама. Эд промолчал о своих подозрениях, поэтому Чарли ничего не знает об истинной природе своего соседа.

Огни грузовика Джерри пронзили голубоватую тьму и заскользили по фасаду дома. Он отлучался ненадолго: заезжал в магазин за стиральной машиной. Фары осветили гаражные ворота, Джерри уже начал нащупывать пульт, но замер. Перед гаражом темной грудой кто-то лежал; тело под его взглядом шевельнулось, слабо царапнув рукой цемент.

Заглушив мотор, Джерри выскочил из грузовика. Он убивал всех, кого приводил домой, но если из подвала сбежал новообращенный, то будет худо.

Шок узнавания пригвоздил его к месту. Чарли, избитый и окровавленный, похожий на кучу изломанных веточек. Жив и умирать не собирается, Джерри почуял это по запаху крови, пульсирующей в венах парня. Он вдруг понял, что опасается приближаться, словно парень мог оказаться изощренной ловушкой. Джерри окинул взглядом окрестности, проверяя, нет ли вблизи любопытных глаз. Уже достаточно поздно, чтобы люди либо спали, либо работали, но... это слишком... всего через несколько часов после их знакомства.

— Джерри?.. — тихо и растерянно простонал Чарли, и Джерри не выдержал. Вся эта кровь, ее запах... он почувствовал, как удлиняются его пальцы и обостряются клыки. Нужно взять себя в руки.

С каждым шагом запах крови усиливался, становится всепоглощающим. Рот наполнился слюной. Джерри нравилось, когда они уязвимы.

Присев рядом с парнем, он осмотрел его раны.

— Черт побери, пацан, что случилось?

Чарли попытался подняться; Джерри тут же подхватил его за плечо, перемазавшись в крови. Рука, похоже, сильно разодрана, раз до сих пор кровоточит.

— Машина… я шел к другу... сбили… нашли адрес... в кошельке… бросили не там… черт…

Джерри едва удержался от хохота. Это слишком прекрасно, слишком изумительно. Если бог существует, он определенно любит Джерри.

— Давай-ка зайдем внутрь, — предложил он, стараясь не пялиться слишком откровенно.

К счастью, у парня ничего не сломано. Обхватив Джерри за плечи и морщась на каждом шаге, Чарли похромал в дом. Джерри понял, что сжимает его слишком крепко, но жажда и вожделение близки к тому, чтобы стать неуправляемыми. Такой близости он долго не выдержит.

Уложив Чарли на кушетку, он отступил, чтобы оценить серьезность травмы и одновременно отчаянно пытаясь сохранить видимость спокойствия. Парень еле шевелился и постанывал от боли, с глазами на мокром месте.

— Можешь приспустить рубашку? — попросил Джерри, направляясь к кухне. Аптечки или хотя бы бинтов у него не было; да и зачем? Но, по крайней мере, можно обтереть кровь влажным полотенцем. — Давай посмотрим, что с тобой.

В ванной Джерри открыл кран, и в ожидании, пока вода нагреется, дал себе волю. Он жадно облизал кровь с руки, размазав ее по всему лицу. Даже остывшая она охуенна. Замачивая пару полотенец, он рассеянно посасывал край футболки. Член давил на джинсы изнутри. Быстро проверив с помощью зеркала, всю ли кровь он с себя стер, и поправив эрекцию, чтобы не мешала, он вернулся в гостиную.

Чарли удалось аккуратно стянуть с себя фланелевую рубашку, обнажив довольно глубокий неприятного вида порез на руке. К счастью, остальные порезы выглядели достаточно мелкими. Похоже, усилия по снятию рубашки оказались очень мучительными, потому что Чарли лежал пластом, тяжело дыша и свесив одну ногу на пол. Он даже не попытался подняться, когда Джерри начал его обтирать, только провожал каждое его движение расширенными от боли зрачками .

Джерри выждал мгновение и поймал взгляд Чарли, прежде чем прижать чистое сухое полотенце к ране. Чарли вскрикнул, запрокинув голову и открыв отличный вид на длинную тощую шею. У Джерри аж дыхание спёрло.

— Можешь подержать так? Нужно остановить кровь. — Джерри ненадолго перестал протирать раны, чтобы сохранить ясность мыслей. — Тебе бы в больницу.

Как бы ни сильна была жажда, нужно поддерживать облик доброго соседа.

— Не, только не в больницу, — тут же отказался Чарли, — мама не может себе этого позволить. — Его прикосновение электризует, усиливая напряжение. — Все... настолько плохо?

Джерри мило улыбнулся с показушной тревогой:

— Не знаю, дружище. Похоже, только рука. Дышать не тяжело? — Он слегка нажал на ребра под футболкой, высматривая на лице парнишки признаки агонии.

— Нет, ничего такого… — кажется, Чарли полегчало. Он слегка порозовел, перестав быть таким мертвенно-бледным.

Джерри пожал плечами, продолжая нажимать и потирать ребра, согревая пальцы о кожу Чарли:

— Скорее всего, останутся синяки и некоторое время будет довольно больно. Но меня беспокоит твоя рука, парень.

Чарли запрокинул голову на подлокотник дивана, морщась, когда Джерри попадал по больному месту. Его веки потяжелели. Внимательно наблюдая за выражением его лица, Джерри приподнял низ рубашки, чтобы оценить повреждения. Парень дернулся, но слабо из-за кровопотери.

Джерри надавил на впалый живот, словно доктор, проверяющий аппендицит. Реакция минимальна, непохоже, что внутренние органы повреждены.

Густой аромат впустую вытекающей крови висел в воздухе, пропитал полотенца. Джерри больше не в силах себя контролировать, бля, просто никак; он переместил руку еще ниже, под край джинсов, задев кончиками пальцев резинку трусов.

Чарли встрепенулся и попытался сесть, но слишком поздно. Джерри толкнул его обратно на диван, указав подбородком на раненую руку:

— Не отпускай.

Запах крови усилился: когда Чарли запаниковал, его сердцебиение ускорилось и заставило рану обильнее кровоточить.

Джерри буквально услышал тот воображаемый звук, с которым начала разжиматься хватка его самоконтроля. Это слишком. Высшие мыслительные процессы просто отрубились, заглушенные животной похотью. С тихим стоном он задрал рубашку Чарли и наклонился к животу, вдыхая ароматы страха, мыла, дезодоранта и гормонов, а затем принялся слизывать натекшую кровь.

— Эй, ты чего, — Чарли слишком страшно потревожить рану, чтобы двигать рукой, — Джерри, чувак, я не… не…

Джерри широко улыбнулся; еще не полноценным акульим оскалом, но выдвинув клыки и наполнив глаза ночной темнотой. Чудовищно исказившиеся черты не способны были скрыть его радость:

— Все в порядке, спортсмен, — выдохнул он, — это будет наш секрет.

Выражение лица Чарли просто бесценно. Джерри порой хотелось целую стену заклеить фотографиями людей, осознавших правду. Это неверие, этот отказ принять увиденное, это, блядь, просто охуенно. Каждый раз как в первый.

Наконец, испугавшись более непосредственной опасности, чем медленная кровопотеря, Чарли бросил полотенце и попытался встать, но Джерри был быстрее. Тут и говорить не о чем. Он дернул парня за сломанную руку, заставив споткнуться и приземлиться прямо к себе на колени. Это слишком, действительно слишком охуенно. Чарли пронзительно закричал от ужаса, когда Джерри грубо присосался к ране.

Член Джерри шевельнулся, наполнившись кровью. Сладкая, горьковатая, соленая жидкость завораживает вампира, и он укусил поверх раны. Кровь обильным потоком хлынула в горло. Другой рукой Джерри обхватил бьющегося в конвульсиях Чарли за плечи, прижимая к своей груди, но он так сильно дергался, отбиваясь, что упал на пол.

Его нога оказалась между бедер Джерри, и тот бессознательно начал к ней притираться. Чарли продолжал нечленораздельно кричать: просто примитивные звуки боли, похожие на слово "нет". Любимое слово Джерри. Несмотря на истощение и слабость, мальчишка сохранил бойцовский дух.

Вечность спустя... слишком быстро пролетевшую вечность, Джерри наконец перестал сосать. Он не собирался убивать Чарли, ему с первой минуты знакомства понравилось то, как мальчишка пытался выставить себя таким умным, таким эффективным, так отчаянно и безнадежно пытаясь скрыть свою неуклюжесть. Очаровательный, жаждущий мужского одобрения... это делало его сопротивление сейчас еще более восхитительным.

Не отпуская Чарли, Джерри поспешно расстегнул джинсы, едва сдерживая подступающий оргазм.

Высвободив член, Джерри схватил ладонь Чарли — податливую, ослабленную ранением — и положил поверх него.

— Прекрати драться со мной, Чарли, — прошептал он, прижимаясь к его щеке и вдыхая запах шелковистых волос. — Ты знаешь, что я могу сделать, если не будешь вести себя хорошо. — Рука на его члене просто лежит, поэтому он обхватил ее когтистыми пальцами и сжал кулак. — Ты же знаешь, что делать, не так ли? Ты делал это раньше, бьюсь об заклад. — От одной мысли о том, что Чарли дрочил, у Джерри кружится голова. Это было бы горячим зрелищем. На мгновение он дал волю воображению, представляя, как Чарли дергается, глядя на него в окно… охуенно. — Скажи мне, — прошептал он, — скажи, что делал.

— Отъебись! - хорохорился Чарли, пытаясь его отпихнуть.

Джерри начал медленно двигать его рукой вверх и вниз по своему уже увлажнненному стержню.

— Чарли, Чарли, Чарли, — выдохнул он, перекатывая имя на языке. — Слушай, а что если я тебя потом отпущу, а? Или пообещаю не делать больно твоей дорогой мамочке, как насчет этого? Она ужасно сильно меня хочет, я чую. Или твоей подружке, Эми? — Чарли замер словно мертвый, сжавшись всем телом. Кровь, текущая из его раны, скапливается у Джерри на груди и сводит с ума. — Как тебе это понравится? Хочешь поделиться? Ты да я, да милашка Эми? Думаю, мне бы это понравилось, мне бы это <i>очень </i>понравилось, Чарли. — Он сжал пальцы сильнее и ускорил темп, зная, что причиняет парню боль. — Или только мы с тобой, чемпион. — Джерри издал резкий, сухой смешок, ощутив, как нечто прижимается к его животу. — Только мы вдвоем, парень, и мы никогда никому не расскажем, верно? Потому что кто знает, кого я могу навестить тогда, верно?

Не дождавшись ответа, Джерри грубо развернул голову мальчишки набок и уткнулся носом в шею, покалывая кончиками клыков нежную плоть.

— Да, — наконец с трудом выдохнул Чарли. — Просто, пожалуйста, не…

— Тссс. 

Джерри поднялся а ноги, сбросив его на пол, где Чарли свернулся калачиком, баюкая раненую руку и часто дыша от боли.

— Ну что ж, — наклонившись, Джерри запустил пальцы в кудрявую шевелюру и вздернул парня на колени. — действуй, и больше не выебывайся, ага?

Продолжая удерживать голову, другой рукой он прижал свой член к губам Чарли. Содрогнувшись от отвращения, тот попытался вырваться. Джерри скривился в усмешке. Хватит с него игр.

— Открой, или я пойду к твоей маме и заставлю тебя смотреть.

Абсолютная агония на лице Чарли, когда тот наконец размыкает губы, открывая влажную темную дыру рта, просто невероятна. Джерри смаковал бушующие внутри эмоции с неменьшим удовольствием, чем кровь. Он медленно, не торопясь втиснул член, наслаждаясь прикосновением зубов Чарли, скребущих по всей длине.

— Хорошо, очень хорошо. — Джерри слегка качнул бедрами. — Ты знаешь, что делать, не так ли? Ты смотрел порно, я знаю, что у тебя оно есть. Ты знаешь, что делать.

Чарли сжал было губы, и он заставил его снова приоткрыть рот, но не шире, чем парень был готов уступить.

Джерри было просто заебись как хорошо, он чувствовал, что сможет сдержаться до конца. Он принялся вбивать член в горло, словно пестик в ступку, ебаша им, словно помпой ручного насоса и наслаждаясь спазмами гортани и потоками слюны.

— Давай руку, — приказал он, пригнувшись вперед, а затем нетерпеливо схватил парня за руку и вонзил клыки в ладонь, едва не кончив от вкуса крови. Но ему всё было мало, нет, ему хотелось большего.

Джерри отпустил Чарли, позволив тому шлепнуться на пятки. Развалился на диване и жестом поманил парня к себе; тот медленно, с явной неохотой, подполз ближе.

— Снимай штаны, — велел Джерри, слизывая остатки крови с губ.

Сгорая от стыда, Чарли встал и расстегнул джинсы, позволив им упасть на пол. Джерри дернул его к себе, уронив на диван между своих бедер. Со спущенными до лодыжек джинсами было немного неудобно, но он справился. Разумеется, у Чарли наполовину встал, и Джерри довольно хохотнул.

— Да пошел ты, — всхлипнул Чарли.

Поплевав на ладонь, Джерри взялся за его член и принялся дрочить. Чарли попытался оттолкнуть и тут же дернулся, когда член вампира уперся ему пониже спины.

— Не хочу, чтобы это было в одну сторону, — шепнул ему Джерри на ухо. — Видишь? Тебе тоже может быть приятно.

Член под его пальцами набухает и становится тверже, и он с улыбкой зарывается лицом в мягкие кудри на макушке парня.

— Ну хорошо же, а? Нравится? — Он обнял Чарли за талию и притянул поближе, потираясь о его задницу. — Скажи это вслух, Чарли. Ты знаешь, чего я хочу.

— Х... — ошарашенно всхлипнул парень, — х-хорошо…

— Дальше?

Чарли запрокинул голову, и Джерри с удовольствием уткнулся носом в его шею.

— Хорошо, пожалуйста… Так хорошо… — Парнишка напрягся всем телом и начал сам толкаться в кулак Джерри. — Пожалуйста… — Джерри почувствовал приближение собственного оргазма. Еще немного. Уже близко. — Пожалуйста… Джерри… — Чарли бурно кончил, едва не вырываясь из рук Джерри. — Да, да, блядь, блядь…

Джерри снова вонзил в него клыки, зная, что не следовало бы, но не в силах сдержаться. И с волной горячей крови, бегущей ему в рот, тоже кончил и распластался по спине Чарли, от наслаждения забыв как дышать. 

Они застыли неподвижно, лишь язык Джерри вылизывал ранки, пока они не перестали кровоточить. Только когда Чарли смущенно пошевелился, Джерри понял, насколько они оба липкие.

Он бесцеремонно столкнул Чарли с дивана:

— Одевайся.

Пока парень торопливо натягивал джинсы дрожащими руками, Джерри с наслаждением потянулся, нимало не беспокоясь о собственной наготе.

— Плотно перевяжи руку, выпей немного OJ. Да, и приходи завтра после заката, — заложив руки за голову, он хищно улыбнулся. — Я буду ждать.


End file.
